Scars
by Yumite
Summary: After a suicide attempt, Lucy's problems are getting worse than ever. Her brother's condition is poor, and who is this boy that keeps taking care of her? -x- It's strange isn't it? How much the people around you can influence you. How is it even possible that the people you don't even know can affect you so much? -x-
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm Yume, the author of this story. This story is based on _personal experiences,_ though some of it is made up. I'm from Sweden, so English isn't my first language, sorry if I make any mistakes.

If you want to ask something, you can either write it in a review or you can send a PM c:

I do not own Fairy Tail.

(Sorry if I might write 'Usagi' or 'Haru' in here, I was originally using those names,. Anyways, it's Lucy and Natsu.)

Cursive - Flashback  
' - Thoughts  
A/N - Authors Note

* * *

It's strange isn't it? How much the people around you can influence you. How is it even possible that the people you don't even know can affect you so much?

Lucy slowly woke up, and her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. She rubbed her eyes and her mouth let out a small yawn. Her back was resting on a sakura tree, this was how she usually spent her days in school - sleeping. What else would she do, go to class? No. Usagi wasn't really a social person. Actually, she only had one friend, but he was currently studying in America, and they only talked on the phone once in a while. Of course she didn't mention anything related to her problems, she didn't want to make him worry about her, so she reassured him that everything was fine. But it wasn't. Everything was far away from fine.

* * *

_Lucy Heartfilia, a 16-year-old girl from Kyoto. Until she turned 9 she lived with her mom. She never met her father, because he left before she was even born. Her mother worked hard to keep a living, being a single mom wasn't easy. But, her daughter meant everything to her, so she did her best. But.._

_Due to this, Lucy's mother became ill. The doctors said it was caused by stress. Soon, she wasn't able to work, and her illness just got worse and worse. A couple of months later she passed away, and Lucy was forced to move to her brother who lived in Tokyo. Her brother, Kei, was a 22-year-old janitor. Kei and Lucy had only met a couple of times before when he was visiting, so it was a lot of tension between the two of them._

_When Lucy just had moved in, she was mostly just hiding in her room. She didn't interact much with her brother, she wanted to be alone and didn't have much to talk about with him anyway. Lucy refused to go to school, so she stayed home for a little over 5 months before she started attending school again._

_But this isn't the whole story, it's far more worse than this._

* * *

It was actually one lesson Lucy enjoyed - writing. This was the only class she always attended. She used writing to express her feelings, instead of speaking. She had a book where she wrote all of her poems. Inside that book she wrote all the pain she felt in her heart.

''Just get over it'' they say  
I wish I could find a way  
Living with it day by day  
Memories won't go away

When the lesson ended, Lucy got to her locker and collected her books, and made her way to the parking lot. Kei usually picked her up, it was a 30 minute walk from home to school. She opened the car door and got in the car.

''How was your day?'' Her brother asked while eyeing her fasten the seat belt. He noticed something on her arm.

''Just as always, I guess.'' She forced a little smile, but when his eyes left her the smile died. ''Oh, can we stop at the drugstore on the way home?''

He nodded and started the car.

When they reached their destination, Lucy got out of the car and went into the store. Little did she know that her brother looked through her bag she left. ''Just as I thought.'' he mumbled to himself.

They got home, and Lucy was just about to enter her room when her brother called for her.

''I forgot to buy milk, do you mind going to the store?''

She nodded and let out a small sigh. After putting her shoes on and walking out of the door, Kei immediately walked into her room, beginning his searching. He went through her wardrobe, her bathroom and her shelves. He bent down on his knees and looked under her bed, and noticed a small box. He stretched his arm, trying to reach it. The box was black with a polka dot pattern, and a pink ribbon was attached on the locker. He opened the box. First his eyes went wide, then his mouth let out a big sigh. ''Damn. How could I not have noticed this?'' He cursed, he was really pissed of. How would he confront her about this?

Lucy got home, and put the milk in the refrigerator. She walked past her brother who was sitting on the couch, and made her way into her room. His eyes followed her every move. 'Why does he look at me like that?' she thought to herself. But she soon discovered why.

The door to her room flew open.

''Did you go through my stuff?'' She shouted, fury building up inside her body. Kei just nodded, his face showed an unreadable expression. ''Why the hell did you do that?''

''Can't you guess?'' His expression now changed to anger. ''What the fuck were you thinking? What is wrong with you?'' A tear left his eye. He didn't know if he should be angry or sad.

''Why, you say.. Isn't it obvious?'' Memories popped up in her mind. She thought back.

''You know, I really hate you.'' At first, her face showed anger, but then her view became blurry, tears threatening to fall down. Kei rushed up to her and embraced her. At first, her body stiffened, but she soon relaxed and her arms made their way around his waist. She buried her face in his chest, and let the tears come.

* * *

As usual, Lucy was resting under the sakura tree located at the back of the schoolyard. She was half asleep when she felt something or someone petting her on her shoulder. She didn't want to deal with any problems now so she decided to ignore it. But, the petting didn't stop. She snapped her eyes open and eyed the person bending over her.

''Who are you and what the hell do you want?''

''Heartfilia-San, please come with me to the principal's office! It's your brother!'' Her eyes widened, and she quickly stood up, and started running towards the office. Lucy slammed the door open, her eyes scanning the room she just entered. The principal's expression didn't bode well.

''Heartlifia Lucy-San, your brother has been in a car accident.''

The few memories she had with her brother flashed inside her mind. While doing this, she realized that they almost had no memories together at all. Her eyes teared up, and she opened her mouth to say something, but before she could say anything, her vision became black.

* * *

_Everything is dark, so dark. There is no sign of light. There is no one here except for her. No, wait, someone is here. It's her brother. The man in front of her stretched out his arm towards her, when he said something._

_''I love you, sis. Take care.''_

_Her mind was trying to process what was happening and what Kei just had said. When she noticed he started to fade away, she tried to grab his hand, but she failed. He disappeared with a smile on his face, but a smile was nowhere in sight on her face._

* * *

Lucy slowly regained consciousness. Sweat was dripping down from her forehead, and her heart was beating fast, Looking around she realized she was at the school infirmary. What was she doing here?

''Oh, you're finally awake, huh?'' The school nurse said, with a obviously fake smile plastered on her face. She explained that she had fainted at principal's office, and that they brought her here. It was then Lucy remembered.

''W-what happened to my brother? Where is he?''

''About that..''

* * *

Lucy got of the bus and was now standing in front of a large white building. This was the hospital her brother was staying at. A couple of days ago he had been in a car accident and nearly lost his life. She walked inside room 104 and looked at her brother who was connected to all kind of machines. The doctor said that he was in a coma. Lucy placed a chair near the bed. She took Kei's hand and placed it against her chin. 'Why did this happen?' Her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor walked inside the room.

''Oh, Hi Doctor Mari, how is he?'' Mari was a good friend of Kei, and had offered to help when she heard what happened.

''Nothing has changed, unfortunately.'' Lucy let out a small 'oh' and looked over to her brother with a depressed look. ''Lucy-Chan, you must be strong, your friends will support you through all of this.'' How would they do that? She didn't even have any friends.

* * *

It had been three months since the accident, and Kei's condition had become pretty bad. Lucy visited the hospital every day, and she prayed that her brother would get through this. He didn't deserve this, he was such a kind-hearted person, and the thought that she hadn't seen it made her so sad. Since he found out about 'that', he had become a little depressed and he blamed himself for it. But, it wasn't his fault, not at all. He had nothing to do with this. Lucy heard the doctors outside the room, and was about to approach them, but then she overheard their conversation.

She ran out of the hospital. Tears built up in the corner of her eyes. 'This is it.'

* * *

The wind was strong, and Lucy's hair flew in all kind of directions. It was certainly cold outside, but she couldn't care less at the moment. 'This is my last minutes alive.' She sat on a bridge, ready to take her life. Honestly, she was scared. She didn't know what would actually happen when she did it. What would happen after? Her heart was beating really fast, so fast that it hurt. 'It's now or never.' She closed her eyes and started pushing herself of the bridge. That was until she felt two arms around her waist.

* * *

''See you tomorrow.'' One of his friends said as they separated, they were going home from a karaoke night. He walked through a forest, and walked past a bridge, when he noticed a person sitting on the edge of it. At first, he didn't see what the person was doing, but as he came closer his eyes widened. He panicked, his mind went blank. He rushed forward and pulled up the girl who was just about to jump of the edge. She was familiar but he couldn't place where he had seen her.

The girl in his arm was shaking, sweating and in shock. She just stirred straight forward, not saying a word. Her face was really pale, she looked like a ghost. That was until she regained the grip of reality, and started struggling in his arms. ''L-let go of me!'' Usagi managed to get free, and tried to stand up, but her legs were like jelly. The boy managed to catch her when she fell backwards.

Soon, the whole place was filled with police cars, ambulances and people who refused to miss a scandal. Lucy sat outside an ambulance with a blanked wrapped around her body while a policeman was asking her some questions. Though, she remained silent. She refused to answer, she didn't want to get the police involved in her life, she had enough problems already. The policeman let out a big sigh and gave up, he went and talked to another policeman. Usagi saw the boy that had 'saved' her life approach her. She honestly didn't know what to feel, happiness or anger. He sat beside her, and he placed his arm over her shoulder, bringing her closer to his warmth. It was really cold.

''Why did you say my life?'' She blurted out.

''Isn't that what everyone would have done if they saw that someone was about to jump of a bridge, commit suicide?'' It was more like a statement than a question.

''Thanks, but you didn't have to do it, I was ready to do it anyways.''

''What made you do it?''

She immediately looked away from him, hiding her face. No. She wasn't going to involve him into it, she didn't even know his name.

It was decided that the police would take her home, and they would come another day to ask further questions.

* * *

About a week had passed since her suicide attempt. She had stayed home doing nothing, except for when she visited her brother at the hospital. Doctor Mari had said that he was a little better, though she didn't mention anything about the conversation she had with the other doctor - That Lucy heard. But, she decided to ignore it right now, it would come up later, If and when it was time.

Since she was in such a good mood after hearing the progress Kei had done, she decided to go to school. She didn't think that the news would spread this fast, but apparently it did, because everyone, literally everyone outside was staring at her. 'Just ignore them Lucy, don't look at them.' Her head was tilted down, she tried to avoid eye contact. She heard some people saying mean things to her, and her blood was rising. But, she managed to cool down.

Somehow she made it through to lunch. She walked towards her beloved tree, and sat down. She needed to do something to take the stress away, and she knew exactly what. Searching through her bag, she found it. It shined when the sunray's hit the metal. The razors had solved many problems in her life. She pulled up her sleeve and placed a small cut on her wrist. She didn't cut to deep, she was at school and if someone saw her bleed more rumors would start. Not that she cared though, she just didn't want to deal with people right now. She was ready to place another cut. But before she even got a chance to react somebody snatched the blade from her. She looked up, her eyebrows narrowed. It was the boy who saved her life.

''What the fuck are you doing?'' The boy hissed.

Lucy let a small sigh escape her lips. ''Isn't it obvious?'' She stood up, and started jumping, trying to take the blade out of his hand. But, being short had its disadvantages. ''Give me that!''

The boy managed to cut himself, and dropped the razor. A little amount of blood ran out of his hand. Lucy sighed again, before she went through her bag, searching for something. When she did, she mumbled a small 'There', before turning around to the boy again. She took the boy's wrist. He thought she would cut him, but instead she started to clean his wound. He tried to withdraw his hand due to the pain, but she tightened her grip. When she was done cleaning she wrapped some bandage around the finger.

''You can't hold a razor like that, you'll cut yourself.'' She sad while packing her stuff.

''Doesn't seem like you can hold a razor especially good then.'' He answered, but he immediately regretted what he said.

''It's none of your business.'' She gave him a death glare before walking away from him.

* * *

The doorbell rang. Lucy was curious about who it was, so she made her way to the door. She opened it slightly, just so she could se who it was.

''I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I didn't mea-'' His eyes practically jumped out of his face when saw blood dripping on the floor. He opened the door, revealing Lucy's arm, full of new cuts, and she held a razor in her hand. When she realized that he had noticed, she tried to close the door, but he pushed it open again. He took her arm, held it steady and studied the cuts. This was fresh, he must have interrupted her when he came. ''Why did you do it?'' His gaze moved from her arm to her face.

''Like I said earlier, it-'' He pressed her arm, causing her to flinch.

''Come, I'll clean your wounds.''

* * *

There you have it, the first chapter of 'Scars'. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did I would appreciate if you favorite/follow. It would be fun if someone liked my story ^.^ Leave a review before you leave, and let me know what you think!

So, what did the doctors say that made Usagi want to commit suicide? What is her full background story? And who is this boy that saved her life? Read to find out in the next chapter! ~

And btw, I need a beta-reader, I make so much mistakes and it must be so frustrating to read - So if you're interested, send me a PM c:

I might change some things in this chapter, I'll warn you in the next chapter if I do :3

Sorry for the mistakes I made!

Love, Yume


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Konnichiwa everyone! I'm Yume, the author of this story!

I want to thank you all for the great feedback I got, I certainly didn't expect that! Though I got a mail where someone said that I'm a disgusting human being, heh.. Anyways, let's enjoy the second chapter!

* * *

''Heh?'' was all that Lucy managed to say. She was stunned.

''I'll clean your wounds, they look painful. Show me to your bathroom.'' He made his way into her house - uninvited.

''I don't even know your name, why would I let yo-'' She wasn't able to finish her sentence before he started talking again.

''I'm Natsu, I'm a third year student at Niotoka. And what's your name?''

''I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia.'' It was then it hit him. 'It's her.' She on the other hand, had probably no idea who he was. Things were about to get complicated for the pink haired boy. He shaked off his thoughts before looked around inside her house. Nothing out of ordinary. When he found the bathroom he dragged Lucy inside, and gestured for her to sit down on the toilet. She raised an eyebrow and hesitated for a moment, but she slowly sat down. Natsu looked through the lockers in the bathroom, trying to find something to clean the wounds with and some bandage. He found what he was looking for, and he kneeled down in front of her.

He took her arm and opened the bottle with Peroxide, dripping some off on a pad and gently pressed on the scars. Lucy tried to take her arm back, but he didn't let her. Natsu looked up to her face, meeting her gaze. He shook his head, and continued what he was doing.

Natsu took a closer look on her arm. Her arm was full of scars. Her scars were deep, done out of pure anger and pain. This had gone on for a long time. Too long. It was just to many of them. This girl didn't deserve it. What kind of hell was her life?

After he was done cleaning her arm, Natsu wired a bandage around it. ''There, I'm done.'' He smiled at her, and Lucy gave a little smile back. ''I guess I'll see you around, Lucy.'' He said and went out of the door.

* * *

The alarm clock rang. ''What an idiotic invention. Think of how great life would have been if Levi Hutchings would have died before he invented it.'' Lucy mumbled to herself. She had defiantly woken up on the wrong side. She stretched her arms up and let out a big yawn before she made her way out of her bed. She did her usual morning routine and started walking to school. Since Kei couldn't drive her - for obvious reasons - she had to wake up 30 minutes earlier to get to school in time. Lucy was not happy about it. One thing you should know about Lucy - she's not a morning person at all.

She felt something vibrate in her jacket. Her hands dug through the pocket and she picked up her phone. A smile crept on her face when she saw who it was.

''Hi Lucy!'' A male voice said in the other end of the line.

''Hibiki! Hello.'' She answered. It had been too long since the last time they talked. She really missed her best friend. It had soon been a year since he moved. The last piece of happiness in her life moved 6314.25 miles away from her. ''How's America? Are your studies going well?''

''It's going very well, actually. I'm really happy here. Is everything well with you?''

''Y-yeah, everything is fine.'' A tear escaped her eye. The last thing she wanted to do was lying to Hibiki, but she knew that he would be absolutely devastated if he found out about the truth.

''How's Kei?''

It was just too much. All her emotions exploded inside her. Lucy always held her emotions to herself and forgot about them, but her wall had just been broken. ''Uh, He-he's fine, ahaha.'' She tried to laugh about, though it was clearly fake, anyone would notice that.

''Lucy?''

''I have to hang up, my class starts now. Bye!'' Lie number 2. Oh, how she felt bad about herself. She could barely see the school from where she was walking. Lucy wiped away the tears and put on her mask. She would not allow anyone to see her real self.

* * *

Lucy pushed up the doors, and walked inside the school. She went to her locker, starting to collect her books for her first class. of the day She had forced herself for the past couple of days. She wanted to make Kei proud when he would wake up. She didn't want him to be disappointed in her. She wanted him to be proud of her and not feel sorry for himself for being related to her. But, she struggled really hard. It was hard socializing with other people, or even just be around them. Though, she didn't say a word, she just sat there. Lucy got many glares from her 'class mates' and they said mean things to her. This time was no different.

''Ey, suicidal girl.'' That irritating voice Lucy recognized immediately. This day just turned worse than the worst.

''It's Lucy. Should I spell it for you? Otherwise you might not understand.'' Lucy was tired of dealing with Kagura, and she was the only one she didn't mind argue with.

''Shut up. You, blondie. Stay away from Natsu. Just because he saved your life doesn't mean he cares about you.''

''I didn't ask him to save me, nor did I ask him to come to my house.'' Lucy smirked when she saw Kagura's jaw drop. Somehow it ended up with Kagura slapping Lucy in the face, and Lucy did the same.

''Enough, you two. Principal's office. Now.'' The school's history teacher just had to come and interrupt.

After the meeting with the principal ended, Lucy was a swirl off stress. She had literally lost control of herself. All stress built inside her, she needed something. Something to take the stress away. The blonde ran to the toilet, and locked herself in. She pulled out a razor from her bag, tapped her finger on it, making sure it was sharp enough and made a long cut on her wrist. It stung a bit, but no more than usual. It wasn't enough, the stress didn't fade away. She placed another cut, and another, and another. _Cut cut cut_. Finally, she was able to relax, it was so wonderful, she was free. This was her way of escaping reality. It was just like a dream. But, every dream have an end, and this particular one ended when Lucy's senses came back and she realized what she had done. Her whole arm was full of cuts, everywhere. 'Crap, I overdid it again.' Lucy took a bottle with Peroxide and started cleaning her arm. This was almost more painful than the actual cutting. When her arm was clean, she wrapped around the old bandage, since she didn't have any new with her. This event wasn't planned. Lucy took a deep breath, looked in the mirror one last time, before she went out of the toilet.

When she got out of the toilet she bumped into none other than Natsu, what a coincidence. This caused her to fall on the floor. She met this pink haired guy everywhere, it was almost like he was stalking her.

''Hi!'' He sounded happy, to happy.

''What do you want?'' This guy was really starting to annoy her. She was grateful for what he had done for her, but it was nothing she needed. She was fine with ending her life, and she could clean her wounds by herself.

Natsu stretched out his arm, motioning for her to take it. So she did, but she wished she hadn't a second later. She looked at his face, then following wherever he was looking - at her arm. Her eyes widened when she realized that her fresh cuts had bled through the bandage. She quickly withdrew her hand.

''You did it again?'' He asked. She just barley nodded her head and looked down at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes. He though, wanted her to, so he took her chin and forced her to look at him. ''Hey.. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You're not disgusting in any way. Rather, you're really beautiful just the way you are.'' His words aimed straight for her heart. She looked down and blushed a bit. Her eyes started to tear up, emotions circulating in her head. Why did he say those things? He didn't know her. It's just a lie to make her feel better. But, his words made her feel better. Lucy tried to assure herself that it was a lie, but she somehow knew that he meant every word he said.

''Ey Natsu, class starts now!'' One of his friends yelled from the other side of the hallway. Natsu replied a little 'okay' and looked over at his friend. He then looked down on the blonde, and ruffed her hair. Her eyes met his, she opened her mouth and was about to speak, but he stopped her. ''I have to go, but you can have this.''

She looked at the paper he held in his hand, and raised an eyebrow. ''It's my number, call me if you need anything.. Or if you just want to talk.'' Natsu smiled at her and walked away.

* * *

Lucy woke up when she heard an annoying sound. It took a while for her to register where the sound came from. She stretched out her hand, trying to reach for her phone.

''Hello?''

''Hi. I'm Doctor Rina. Is this Kei's sister?''

''Yes it is, is something wrong?'' She became worried. The hospital had never called her before, so either it was good news, or it really bad news.

''I am sorry, but Kei's condition got worse, he's currently in surgery. You can come visiting him tomorrow morning.''

Lucy dropped the phone. Wait what? She couldn't really understand what was happening. Kei got worse? No, this can't be happening. No. Lucy sat up from the couch, and walked into her room. She kneeled down, reaching for the black box under her bed. Lucy picked up a razor between her thumb and index finger, and placed a kiss on it. This was her love. The razor cut through her skin, blood steamed out. She did a zick-zack pattern on her wrist. Then two normal cuts a little lower. Tears ran down her chins. She then started to form a letter, and three more. 'P A I N'. Her brows narrowed, the pain and sorrow she felt a second ago faded away, and the feeling of anger boiled up. Uncontrolled, she placed too many cuts right over the word. Now, the blood covered her whole wrist. She had never before cut this much at the same time before. Her head started to feel lightheaded, and really dizzy. She leaned on a chair, trying to keep her balance. 'What am I going to do?' Slowly, Lucy kneeled down, picking up her phone and pressed a number.

''Hi?''

''Uhm..'' She didn't know what she should say. Should she tell him what was going on?

''Lucy is it you?''

''Y-yes.. Uhmm.. I am.. H-hel.. Can you please he-help m-'' Lucy dropped the phone, and fell on the floor.

* * *

Jaaay, chapter 2 is done ^^ I hope you enjoyed it, though not much happened. I have to mention that this story is going to be slow, so much is going to happen and it will take a while to write it all down ;3

And about the first scene, don't say that something like that won't happen, because it really did, it was really awkward .-.

About Hibiki, he's going to be a important character in the future, so I had to mention him now.

I have something bad to tell you. I don't know how much I will update. School starts on Wednesday (though our school don't have any homework or tests, lucky me ^.^), and my mom's chemotherapy starts soon, so I guess we're going to spend some time in the hospital, heh. Wish us luck..

I think I covered everything I wanted to say. Oh no, I forgot. Someone asked me when the romance part is coming in, it will, eventually. One more thing is going to happen before ^^ This story is going to be so complex, and hard to write, but I'll try.

Until next time, bye c:

/Yume


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Everyone! I'm finally back with another chapter! I'm really not happy with this, but it was like forever since I updated, soo.. Well, here you go!

Oh, One more thing. I have forgotten to do this in my previous chapters, but from now on, I'm going to write which person the story follows. (Not like a P.O.V)

And I just want to clarify something. I know that it's almost impossible to faint from cutting yourself, because you don't loose that much blood. But, Lucy did loose quite a lot and it was mostly out of shock. (Common thing to happen)

* * *

-x Natsu x-

Natsu was really addicted to video games, It was his way to relax. He was really caught up in the game and barely noticed the sound from his phone. He leered over, trying to see who was ringing, and if it was important enough to die in the game. He didn't recognize the number. He hesitated for a moment, was it worth to die? Yes.

''Hi?''

''Uhm..''

''Lucy?'' Natsu was really surprised, he hadn't expected her to call him when he gave her his number. He just wanted her to have it. Something was wrong though, her voice was cracky.

''Y-yes.. Uhmm.. I am.. H-hel.. Can you please he-help m-'' He didn't hear the last part, she probably dropped the phone before she could finish her 'sentence'. It wasn't right, something had happened to Lucy.

''Lucy? Lucy are you alright? Lucy!'' He was panicking. What was he supposed to do?

He put on his jacket and shoes, and ran out of the door. The distance from his house and Lucy's wasn't especially far, so it didn't take long before Natsu was standing outside her house. He took a deep breath, preparing for the worst. He got inside, and started by looking in the bathroom. Nothing there. His next destination was her bedroom. Instead of finding Lucy he found the black box with the razors. The color in his face drained when he realized what she had done. A noise came from the living room. Then he found her. His eyes widened at the sight. Lucy was lying on the floor, her left arm full with cuts and a lot of blood on the floor. Lucy slightly moved, trying to get up but failed. Natsu picked her up, and reached for her phone that was lying beside them. He pressed 911 and put the phone against his ear. He was scared, and he admitted it. He was panicking at the sight of her, blood was still pouring out of her wrist. To prevent it from continue to bleed he ripped of a piece of his shirt and wired it around her wrist.

* * *

After a small talk with the doctor, Natsu was finally allowed to visit Lucy in her room. The doctor informed him that despite the cuts she was okay, nothing to serious. She was a little dizzy after the morphine they gave her, but she was conscious. He pushed the door open, revealing Lucy in a hospital bed and a nurse taking some kind of test on her. He didn't like the sight, not at all. She wasn't supposed to be here. he had no idea what triggered her for going this overboard. He was really curious, but he wasn't going to push her to tell him if she didn't want to. The nurse left the room and Natsu met Lucy's stare, but she quickly looked away.

* * *

-x Lucy x-

She was ashamed. She didn't want him to see her like this. What a pathetic person she was. Lucy didn't want to look at him, showing this side of her. Sure, he had seen it - in fact, he was the only one knowing about this - but she didn't like people see her real self. Natsu wasn't supposed to be her babysitter and come and save her whenever she did something like this. This wasn't a fairy tale when a night in a shining armor comes and saves his princess. He sat down on the side of the bed, and took her hand. Their eyes met again, why did she involve him into this?

''How are you feeling?''

''I'm a little dizzy, that's all.'' She got a smile as a response. ''Natsu.. Thank you for helping me..'' A sigh left her mouth. ''Again..''

After they talked for a while, Lucy dozed of to sleep.

Lucy woke up and noticed that some hours had passed since she fell asleep. And she got really surprised when she saw that Natsu still was there. His head was resting in her arms that were placed on the bed. _Why is he still here? _''Slept well?'' Lucy just nodded. The nurse came in and gave her and Natsu some food. Hospital food really taste bad.

''This is horrible, should we go and buy us something in the cafeteria?'' Natsu asked. The nurse gave them approval, and he helped Lucy off the bed and they went of to the first floor. In the elevator, Lucy looked at the signboard where all the floors were listed. The thought of all floors that existed and how many people who visited the hospital that was sick wasn't a thought Lucy enjoyed.

A little bell rang and the elevator door opened. While Natsu went off to order some food Lucy looked around. Just like any other hospital the walls were painted white and no color was to be found. Except from the cafeteria it was not much else to be seen. In the corner of her eye, Lucy saw Natsu coming back with food. She thanked for the food and they started walking towards the elevator.

* * *

-x Natsu x-

Before Natsu had a chance to step into the elevator Lucy grabbed his shirt. He turned around and looked at her confused. His eyes then followed where her fingers were pointing. He got the sign, she wanted to go over there, to.. Neurology? Still confused, he followed her. They stopped in front of a door, probably a door leading to a patient's room. Natsu took a peek at Lucy's face and saw a hint of fear and angst. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. As they walked in, Natsu's eyes widened.

Lucy stared at the person in the room, and grabbed Natsu's hand. Lucy hesitated for a moment, but she took a step forward, Natsu following close. Natsu noticed that she tried really hard holding in the tears, but she let the emotions take over. She turned around and hugged Natsu. ''This is my brother.''

Guilt was overwhelming him. Oh, how bad he felt. Natsu took another look at the person laying the bed, attached to more machines than he could count. He started to feel a little dizzy, memories from the past started floating in his mind. He's thought wandered of to the girl crying in his arms. He played with her hair, and held her close to him. The urge to protect and be with Lucy rose more and more. He wasn't going to break a promise, at least not this promise.

* * *

Soo, why do Natsu feel guilty, and what promise is he talking about? Hnnn.

Sorry to keep you waiting with this chapter, I've had some personal problems going on. I haven't had any motivation to continue writing at all -

Okay, that's not entirely true. The truth is that I'm thinking of quitting the story. I can't get it the way I want, I can't express the feelings I want and It's driving me crazy. The story doesn't seem to like me and won't turn out like I want :-;; And I feel like since I'm such a bad writer, It's just hard and annoying for you guys to read. :c I make sooo many mistakes and It's so bad that it's unforgivable.

I write 'was' when it's supposed to be 'were', and 'Should' when I mean 'Shall', and so on. My grammar really sucks and I know that it's no fun reading when you find all the flaws.

What I'm trying to say is that I'm thinking of delete this story. I'm not sure yet..

Well, I will post another chapter regardless if I'm going to delete it or not, so till' next time,

/Yume


End file.
